1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for cutting automatically continuous thread chains off the edge of a fabric sewn by a sewing machine which produces such thread chains such as a multi-needle a double chain stitch sewing machine or a flat seam stitch sewing machine. This device is relatively simple in construction and low in cost, but yet high in efficiency.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, in cutting continuous thread chains off the edge of a fabric sewn by a multi-needle double chain stitch sewing machine or a flat seam stitch sewing machine, such thread chains are cut manually by scissors or cut automatically by a conventional thread chain cutting device which operates automatically. However, in the case of manual cutting, a complicated manipulation is involved and therefore skill and time are required for it and reduction in sewing efficiency is inevitable. In the case of the automatic thread chain cutting device, various complicated mechanical parts must be provided and consequently high manufacturing cost is required.